


Too Good For Him

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“He has absolutely no idea who she is,” Spencer said to JJ and Garcia. After work, the three of them had gone out to dinner and Spencer was ranting about how his friend Y/N’s new boyfriend knew absolutely nothing about her. “He goes off on her all the time for the dumbest stuff, they don’t like any of the same music or movies, he calls her a nerd all the time...he’s basically just not good enough for her and it makes me angry.”

His friends listened intently while also forming a definite opinion; they looked at each other, knowing exactly what the other wanted to say. “Well,” Garcia said, trying to buffer what she was about to say, “You said you were interested in her, right?”

“Of course I am,” he replied.

JJ immediately started up. “But if I remember correctly, you also said that you weren’t sure how the two of you would get along because she isn’t a genius.”  
Spencer inhaled as if he was about to start speaking and then stopped. “Well...”

“Not well,” Garcia insisted. “If you think she deserves more and you think you could give her more then the fact that she isn’t a genius shouldn’t stop you. Intelligence isn’t everything.”

“She’s not dumb,” he said, now wondering if his worries about a relationship with Y/N were unfounded. “It’s just that I’m on this weird level of intelligence that a lot of people don’t know how to handle and I wonder if someone with the same intelligence level would be able to understand me more.” When he said it out loud, it sounded stupid. He was supposed to be smart. Dammit. Maybe he was wrong. He was wrong.

The look on his face must’ve betrayed his thoughts because JJ and Garcia both told him that he should tell her how he felt about her and about her relationship with this new guy, so at least he could get it off his chest.  
\----------------

“Hey, Y/N,” Spencer greeted, after meeting up with his friend for a cup of coffee. “How’re things?” If she was happy with this new guy, she should’ve been ecstatic, but he could tell by her face that she wasn’t.

She shrugged, confirming his belief that this guy wasn’t for her. Even if she didn’t want to go out with him, she deserved better than this guy. “Y/N, can I be honest with you, like completely and totally honest?” he asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Of course, Spence,” she replied, the light returning to her eyes.

“I don’t think Lucas is the right guy for you.” She looked surprised, as if she didn’t expect him to be that frank. “He’s rude. He doesn’t like any of the things that you like - sometimes I’ve even heard him make fun of you for it. He outwardly stares at other women when he’s with you. He’s just...I hate him.” That was cleansing.

“Wow, Spence,” she laughed, “Tell me how you really feel. But I understand where you’re coming from.”

“You do?” He wasn’t surprised, but he was acting like it. 

She shook her head. “Yea. He seemed nice and sweet when he asked me out, so I said yes, but now I’m seeing another side of him that I don’t like.” She looked like she wanted to say something else, but something was holding her back.

“I need to continue being honest,” he said, realizing that what he was about to admit could keep her from ever speaking to him again, but he had to tell her the truth. She nodded for him to continue going. “I’ve wanted to ask you out for a while now, but I wasn’t sure about how our intelligence would affect our relationship.”

“How do you mean?” she asked, slightly offended. “Do you think I’m stupid?”

“Not at all,” he rushed. “I’m just weirdly intelligent, and I don’t mean for that to sound cocky, but even say that makes it seem cocky...but...whatever...it’s just that my brain works in a very different way and I didn’t know whether that would be something that would annoy you, or if you couldn’t understand me - annoy me, but none of that actually matters...” He didn’t exactly know where to go with this.

“Spence, intelligence isn’t everything. I can have an intelligent conversation.”

“I know,” he said quickly. He didn’t want her thinking that he thought she was dumb; that wasn’t the case. He was just very unique. “I was talking to JJ and Garcia and they said the same thing. I just needed to hear it from someone else out loud to realize how it sounded and how stupid it actually was.” He took a deep breath, ready to put it all out on the line. “The more I thought about it, the more I realized that intelligence isn’t everything. What matters is that people understand each other and in pretty much every way, I think we do, so I can understand if you’re insulted by what I said, even though I don’t mean it that way, and you don’t want to date me...but I like you. I always have. And you deserve more than Lucas. Even if you don’t want to date me, you need to know that you deserve more than him.”

She started to tear a little and he figured he’d blown it. She was probably insanely insulted by what he said. However, he did feel better. The truth was out there. “You deserve someone that understands you, one that knows how to make you laugh when you want to cry, one that’s interested in your hopes and dreams, and most importantly one who knows how lucky he is to have you. He’s not that guy.”

A tear fell from her eye as she spoke. “He’s not. We’ve only been dating for two months, but for about half that time I’ve been wondering whether or not I should break up with him...and I think I should.” She took a deep breath and smiled his way. “And I’ve always liked you too. I’ve always wanted to go out with you, and I’ll give you a chance...but if I sense any condescension about my intelligence, I’ll kill you.”

His eyes lit up when he realized he hadn’t blown it. “So honesty is the best policy?” he said thankfully.

“Yea,” she laughed. “I know what you meant by our intelligence. I’m slightly above average in intelligence, but you are in an Einstein realm, so I could understand where that fear come from. But in every other way we understand each other, so I think we’ll be fine.”

“I do too,” he said. “Even if you didn’t want to be with me, I just needed you to know that you deserved more than him.”


End file.
